


A Mage Never Reveals His Secrets

by KyliePaghan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Mage!Stiles, Operation Positivity, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyliePaghan/pseuds/KyliePaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Prompt:</strong> <em>Could you write a story where Stiles is a mage of some sort or another and comes to Beacon Hills and shakes things up and of course Sterek! Also, Stilinski family would be nice, too.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mage Never Reveals His Secrets

"Do you know the consequences for doing unknown, and unwanted, magic in my territory?" A male voice asked, startling Stiles into turning around.  
  
"It’s not bad magic, I swear. My dad just needs some really deep, _deep_ sleep, and this is the only place quiet, and peaceful, enough to get the-" Stiles stopped at the bored look on the man’s, who he now recognized as Derek Hale, face. “I really am sorry for trespassing."  
  
Derek Hale stared at him for a few minutes before nodding. “You’re the new sheriff’s kid, right?"  
  
” _‘Scuse_ you. I’m in University, I’m not a ‘kid’." Stiles huffed.  
  
"Right. Look, stop doing magic on my land; you’re working up my pack." Derek stated as he crossed his arms, making himself look bigger.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I thought I was far enough away." Stiles turned his head to look over his shoulder at the potion brewing. “Is it cool if I finish this up? It’s time sensitive and almost finished." Stiles wasn’t lying, per se, but he knew his heart didn’t skip, so Derek couldn’t call him out.  
  
Derek glared at the bowl, herbs, and vials. “Fine. But as soon as you’re done, you never do magic on my land again."  
  
"Deal." Stiles called out quickly. He turned back to his potion, pushed his sleeves back, and held his open palms over the bowl as he began chanting; relaxing himself as the runes on his forearms began glowing and swirling.  
  
It was almost over, he didn’t lie about that, he just didn’t want to pack anything up until he was done. Plus, the tranquility really did help him focus and get the chant right.  
  
When he looked back up, he noticed that Derek was no longer watching, up close anyway. He filled all of the vials, gathered his items, and took off; muttering a soft _‘thank you’_ he knew would be heard.   


* * *

  
  
The next time Stiles sees the werewolf, he’s back out on the preserve, just inside the property line. He’s not doing magic, he’s just meditating, but Derek looks just as upset.  
  
"I thought we agreed to no more magic on my land?" Derek asked, crashing through the brush.  
  
"We agreed to no more magic, meditation is not magic." Stiles squinted up at Derek. “You should try it some time; it might loosen you up." Stiles closed his eyes again, hoping the conversation was over. He’d had a rough week and just wanted to relax with the tranquility of the earth beneath him.  
  
"Okay." Derek answered, walking over to drop down beside Stiles. “Teach me how to meditate."  
  
Stiles’ eyes snapped right back open, and sputtered out a confused _‘what?_ ’ before looking straight ahead again. “You want _me_ to teach _you_ to meditate?"  
  
"Well, a mage is on my territory, suggesting I meditate, and he is the top mage in his class; so, yes." Derek said with a nod. “I want you to teach me how to meditate.  
  
Stiles’ concentration broke completely. “Oh my _god_ , you creeper! You went and looked me up?" He looked over at the werewolf, “or did you talk to my dad?"  
  
"I ran into your dad at the store. Derek answered, ducking his head to hide a light flush. “you hadn’t been out here in a while. I wanted to make sure you hadn’t blown yourself up."  
  
Stiles grinned. “Aw. You care."  
  
"You gonna teach me how to meditate, or run your mouth?" Derek grumped.  
  
Stiles’ grin grew wider. “Alright, Sourwolf. Unbristle your fur, and close your eyes." Stiles directed as he settled himself back down. He peaked an eye open, and gave his best one eyed glare until Derek gave a huff and closed his eyes. “Now, clear your mind, and focus on some thing that calms you."  
  
"How am I supposed to clear my mind and focus on some thing at the same time?" Derek asked, his brow furrowing.  
  
"Just do it." Stiles huffed. “Now, just focus on your calm thing, take a deep breath, and relax on the exhale." He peaked an eye open again, to make sure Derek was listening to him, and ending up staring wide eyed at the werewolf’s mostly relaxed posture; his shoulders the only area still tense like a bow, it was the most relaxed he’d ever seen Derek. He couldn’t help but little a genuine smile cross his lips.  
  
"Are you always like this? Like a drawn bow?" Stiles asked. “Because that’s not gonna work. You’re body has to be relaxed, too." He began to scrounge around in his robes, looking for the right vial. He looked at Derek, who had opened his eyes and was looking at the vial curiously. “Here. It’ll help the tension in your shoulders so you can truly relax." He handed the vial to Derek. “Don’t take too much or you won’t be able to move for, like, six hours." Stiles warned.  
  
Derek nodded and pulled the stopper out to sniff the mixture. “What is it?" He asked, tucking the stopper back in the vial, and slipping it into his pocket.  
  
"A mage never reveals their secrets."  
  
"That would be a magician."  
  
"Semantics." Stiles commented off-handedly, looking at his watch. “Any way, it’s all natural, I grew the ingredients myself. If it wasn’t safe, I wouldn’t offer it to my dad." He stood and brushed the leaves off of himself. “I’ve gotta head home and make dinner; two drops should relax you enough to meditate."  
  
Derek watched Stiles flail his hands a bit before waving. He stood and lifted his own hand in acknowledgement, then turned and headed back to his house.  


* * *

  
  
Derek dropped two drops into a glass of water, and slipped away to his room. He gulped the water down, closed his eyes, cleared his mind, took a  deep breath and zoned out while focusing on dark moles against milky skin that was hiding raw energy just beneath the surface.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more to this, I'm not real sure. Most likely, since it's not exactly like the prompt asked.


End file.
